


i never needed miracles (all i needed was a hand)

by nohomies (kameo_chan)



Series: 30 day dark fandom challenge [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Mental Instability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 16:10:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kameo_chan/pseuds/nohomies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 21 - Ghosts, haunting. </p><p>Sometimes, when no one else is around, Kagami-kun comes to visit him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i never needed miracles (all i needed was a hand)

"Kuroko," Kagami-kun says from the doorway, like it hasn't been ages since the last time Kuroko had seen him.

"Kagami-kun, you're back," Kuroko says from where he's sitting cross-legged on the bed, and his chest tightens at the thought. They don't see each other all that much anymore these days, and looking at him is like looking straight into the sun. The sight of him brands itself behind Kuroko's eyes. He looks good, so achingly good, Kuroko thinks. 

"I can't stay long." Kuroko wouldn't have expected him to be able to. 

"I understand," he says instead, and Kagami-kun gives him a faint smile. It still surprises Kuroko sometimes, how young he looks. It's as if the Kagami-kun standing in front of him has been lifted straight from memory - oh, there are a few changes here and there, of course. The haircut, for one, and the scar just above his right eyebrow that had been the result of a particularly underhanded streetball game. But in all, the Kagami-kun in front of him still looks remarkably like the arrogant, gangly transfer student who'd enrolled at Seirin all those years ago. 

"You look good," Kuroko tells him on a whim, and then reaches out a beckoning hand. Kagami-kun's smile morphs into something pained and distant, but he comes closer nonetheless. 

"You always say that," he tells Kuroko, and while his features look troubled, his voice is as exasperated as ever. His hand is cool when he takes Kuroko's, the skin smooth. It's feels like it should be wrong, but Kuroko can't for the life of him think why. So instead, he closes his eyes and pretends that they can stay like this forever. 

"Tetsu," says Aomine-kun, and when Kuroko opens his eyes, Kagami-kun is gone. 

It's unfair, Kuroko thinks. He didn't even say goodbye. 

"Tetsu, are you okay?" Aomine-kun asks, and when Kuroko looks at him, it takes more than a moment for his features to swim into focus. Looking at Aomine-kun is like looking at a puzzle underwater; everything is made of too-sharp edges and too-soft curves, coming together at odd angles that make his head ache and his stomach turn. 

"The nurses said you were talking to someone again." Aomine-kun's voice drops to something barely above a whisper. 

"It's Taiga, isn't it?" 

Kuroko looks away from Aomine-kun's alien features and tries to focus on the doorway again instead. 

"He's not coming back, Tetsu," Aomine-kun says patiently, and the kindness in his voice is poison. 

"You're lying, Aomine-kun," Kuroko informs him calmly. They've had this discussion before, back when it'd still been an argument. Kuroko doesn't remember all that much about it, aside from the fact that one or both of them had been shouting, and that Kagami had proven Aomine-kun a liar not long afterwards. 

Aomine-kun breathes deep and lets out a sigh that sounds older than the bones of the Earth. "Get some rest Tetsu," he says, leaning over to ruffle Kuroko's hair. "Doctor Yanagawa'll drop by around five to give you your check up. Make sure you take your medicine this time." 

"I will," Kuroko parrots. He has no intention of taking it. Each time he does, Kagami-kun's visits grow sparser. 

"See you tomorrow, Tetsu," Aomine-kun says, heading for the door. Kuroko's not sad that he's leaving though. Kagami-kun will be back again soon enough, and perhaps, this time, he won't have to worry about not saying goodbye.


End file.
